Your Couch is More Comfortable
by AvivA-AvivA
Summary: When Natasha comes home, she finds Tony sleeping on her couch. By that action alone she knows, that Pepper is currently not inside the tower.


It was late at night, when Natasha entered her apartment inside of Stark's tower. Letting the bag fall to the floor, she took the hair-band from her hair. How she hated these things.

But as she relaxed her hair, she froze, noticing the presence of another person in a room. She took a gun from her holster and slowly moved to look over the whole room.

She noticed the silhouette on the couch, raising the gun a it. The black hair and the clothes were easily distinguishable, so she knew exactly who it was. Tony. He was slipping there as a baby, not even moving, even though she pointed the gun at him.

She rolled her eyes and relaxed. She still made the whole round around the room, before moving the gun to the nearby table.

She removed her cloths, as she took the shower, making sure that all the sweat was removed from her skin. It was nice to have a place with the hot water.

She was surprised that even with her not being that quiet, Tony still did not move. It was a little surprise for her, but then again, he constantly listens to his music in a way too loud volume, it must have had some effect on his hearing.

She wanted to go to her room, but then she looked back at the doors. She changes her mind and went to the nearby wardrobe and retrieved the blanket from it. She came closer to the Tony, making sure that he is well covered. She thought about removing his shoes as well, but then decided against it.

The next morning she showed her surprise with blinking, when Tony was still there on her couch. Exactly as she left him yesterday. Which was unusual, but not much more than some of the other things Tony did.

She looked at the clock and it was 11 in the morning. Quite late in the morning, once somebody thought about it. She never say Tony sleep after 8 o'clock, let alone later. And she was temporary his assistant.

She came closer to him and rocked his blanket covered shoulder, but there was no reaction. So she came closer to his ear and screamed in it: "Nick Fury is here."

Tony flinched, but there was not a lot of reaction, beside him opening his eyes and looking at her. He tired to glare, but there was no energy is them. "His designs are... somewhere. If he wants something else, he can go screw himself."

Tony's voice was hoarse and while he tried to sound normal, he did not move. Which was unusual for Tony with his early mornings and being full of energy from the first minute of being awake.

Natasha came closer and put his hand on his forehead. Tony tried to bat it away, but there was no energy or urgency in his movement.

"I am fine." Tony argued.

Natasha looked at him in a questionable way, but she did not contradict him. She just stood up. "So then you don't need my help at all?"

"Not at all."

Natasha rolled her eyes, then left the room, letting the Tony use her couch, for all she cared. But as she left, she looked up. If something would be really wrong, that JARVIS would have already called the doctor, or at lest Pepper, who would then decide, if the doctor is needed. Which means that whatever Tony had does not seems to have any danger of killing or permanently harm him. One good point that happened from all the palladium poising fiasco.

She did came into the kitchen, nodding to Bruce who was reading at the chair. He seems to be engrossed in what appear to be some famous Physic magazine, but hell if she knew if it really was. He still nodded back, but did not in any other way engage her.

She made herself waffles, making sure to make some extra, that she left next to the Bruce. It seems to be the norm, that whoever started to cook made food for everybody that was in the kitchen. And it was not a lot more work that simply making a food for only herself.

As she was waiting for her next waffle to finish, she looked at the water heater. She looked around, but as she did not drink tea on the regular basis, she had no idea, if there even was some.

"Do we even have some tea?" she asked, more herself than anybody else.

"Top shelf on the left." was Bruce answer, as he continued to read the article.

She thank him, as she looked at the shelf. There were a lot of different kinds of tea, and she looked around, looking for something herbal. But even herbal ones were multiple: Camille, peppermint, basil, rosemary, clover, linden and many more.

She took one of the peppermint variety, making the tea as she made and ate a last couple of waffles.

Bruce looked up, as he managed to smell the peppermint. "Peppermint tea? Can I get a cup of that?"

"I would have thought it would have too strong of a taste for you." Natasha laughed, as she poured some of that into a put and delivered it to Bruce.

He smelled it and took a sip. He then smiled at Natasha. "Got used to it. Heard it was good for lowering stress."

"I heard that as well." Natasha said, as she took the pot and two cups with her from the kitchen, while Bruce returned to reading.

Tony was sleeping again, when she arrived at the room, but she simply deposited the pot and poured bot cups with tea, putting straw in one of them. She then took the straw one and when and kicked Tony lightly.

He looked at her in defiling way, betting her to try and comment something on him being there. But she just took the cup and waived it.

"The sooner you get better, the sooner I can kick you out of my room." she said as an explanation.

Tony looked at the cup, but then raised himself a little, taking the cup from her hands and starting to sip it. "That thing is still to hot."

Natasha shuddered, as she took her own cup, sitting herself next to the couch, and taking the book from the table next to the couch, putting her tea down next to her. She then started reading, sipping the tea in a mean time.

Tony just looked at her, then put the cup on the table, getting ready for some more nap time.


End file.
